The Only Expection
by Indyoshi Kisame
Summary: Ibuku yang teruluka karena ayahku yang tidak pernah mengerti perasaan ibu, membuatku bersumpah untuk membenci cinta, apa itu cinta? sangat tidak penting! Namun semua berubah ketika kau datang. 'Aku melanggar sumpahku karena dirimu. ya, pengecualian untuk dirimu'/ Don't like don't read xD


Ehem-ehem-ehem *batuk dengan disengaja* err.. ini fanfic saya yang pertama di fandom Eyeshield 21 dan saya membuat fanfic ini karena terinspirasi dari arti atau makna dari lagu Paramore – The only exception uwaa lagu menyentuh banget sama hidup saya huwee TAT *langsung peluk mamori-chan* *ditendang Hiru ampe mati lampu..t(_t)*haa? Apa apaan ini? back to topic*disaranin liat videonya dulu gih sekalian promosiin paramore *plakk* gomen ne bacod mohon review nya untuk newbie yang baka seperti saya T^T *pundung ditengah jalan dan mati lagi*

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Always my fav Pair HiruMamo xD**

**Warning :Typo yang berserakan dimana manaa di setap detik menit jam hari dan minggu TAT*plakk, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Absurd dan hal hal aneh lainya x'D**

**(A/N):Sebenarnya lirik lagu nya dinsini kuganti jadi mommy nya cry bukan daddynya yang cry jadi beda sama lirik lagu nya yg asli yg ada di mbah gugel, kuganti lirik nya sedikit karna Orang tua nya Hiruma kan ayah nya yang jahat bukan ibunya._.*gomen ne buat yg nyiptain lagu nya TAT**

**Dislcaimer: Riichiro Inagaki-sensei & Yusuke Murata-sensei XD **

_**The Only Exception**_

_**When I was younger, I saw my mommy cry**__**  
**__**And curse at the wind**__**  
**__**She broke his own heart and I watched**__**  
**__**As She tried to reassemble it**_

Saat aku masih kecil kulihat ibu menangis di depan jendela, aku melihatnya dalam-dalam. Sepertinya dia sedang patah hati. Ya, ku ulangi lagi, _Dia sedang patah hati..._  
Dan kulihat saat dia berusaha merajutnya cinta nya kembali dengan ayah. Dia seolah tegar menghadapi semua ini dan mengatakan ku bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi, tapi aku bisa melihatnya, ia meringis kesakitan, ia tak tahan melihat ayah yang semena-mena dan pergi meninggalkan kami. Dia meronta-ronta dan memohon kepada ayah untuk kembali pulang. Tapi semua usahanya sia-sia, ayah tetap pergi dan meninggalkan kami berdua.

_**And my daddy swore that**__**  
**__**He would never let herself forget**__**  
**__**And that was the day that I promised**__**  
**__**I'd never sing of love if it does not exist**_

Dan ayahku berkata bahwa dia takkan pernah mau kembali lagi dan mencintai ibuku lagi. Disaat itu aku muak melihat keluargaku yang hancur dan berantakan ini. Aku sedih melihat ibu yang frustasi karena ayah. Dan dihari itu, aku, Hiruma Youichi. Bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyatakan cinta untuk siapa pun aku percaya bahwa cinta itu hanya sebuah kebohongan kejam dan tidak akan pernah bisa abadi.

_**But darling, you are the only exception**__**  
**__**You are the only exception**__**  
**__**You are the only exception**__**  
**__**You are the only exception**_

Namun saat aku beranjak SMU, aku merasakan ada perasaan aneh kepada gadis itu. ya... Mamori Anezaki, gadis itu begitu berbeda dengan gadis lainya. Dia mirip ibuku, gadis yang membenci kekerasan dan mempunyai sifat _overprotecti__v_ juga _keibuan._ Dan tanpa kusadari hati ini mulai menyukainya. Aku ingin melanggar sumpahku hanya karena mu. Ya_, Pengecualian untuk dirimu._

_**Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone  
Or keep a straight face**_

_**And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk**_

Mungkin aku tahu, di suatu tempat di relung hatiku. Bahwa cinta takkan pernah abadi.  
Dan aku harus menemukan cara lain untuk terus menyembunyikan dan memendam perasaan ini...  
Aku terus memasang wajah dingin kepadamu seolah kejam dan seakan tidak peduli kepadamu.  
Dan aku selalu hidup begitu menjaga jarak dengan mu yang selalu khawatir kepadaku..  
Dan hingga kini aku masih bersumpah kepada diriku bahwa aku puas dengan kesendirian dan kesepian ini, karena sangat mudah untuk melakukanya, walau perih inilah diriku...

_**I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh**_

_**You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception**_

_**And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing**_

Aku berpegang teguh pada kenyataan ini bahwa aku tidak bisa memilikinya, namun aku tak dapat melepaskanya yang ada di hadapan ku sekarang.. kau yang tersenyum manis kepadaku dipagi hari ini membuat ku tidak bisa menahan diriku bahwa aku benar benar Mencintainya eh salah...! Bahkan aku sangat amat mencintainya lebih dari apapun...

Saat aku tau kau berhenti mengejar diriku karena sifatku yang dingin dan cuek kepadamu, rasa sakit di hatiku ini mulai menyerang perlahan lahan.. mulai, menyakiti ku perlahan lahan dan menghancuri hidupku perlahan lahan... cukup sudah Sekarang aku betul betul melanggar sumpah ku karena aku mencitaimu.

Ku kejar dia yang sedang berada di ruang club sekarang.. kupanggil namanya tanpa embel embel sialan.. "Hey Mamori.."dia tercengang melihat ku yang berada di depanya.. di ruang club ini hanya ada aku dengan dia.. tanpa sadar tanganku memeluknya dengan erat, sangat erat seakan akan aku tidak bisa berjumpa denganya lagi. Ku senderkan kepala ku di bahunya aku melihat wajahnya yang berona merah sangat cantik membuatku ingin menciumnya di setiap saat.. mulutkupun berbicara dengan sendirinya "Sialan! Aku melanggar sumpah ku karenamu Mamori, itu semua karena aku sangat amat mencintaimu" aku melepaskan pelukan ku kepadanya sekedar melihatnya dan menunggu responya.. tanpa kusadari dia langsung membalas pelukanku dengat erat.. aku kembali memeluknya dengan tersenyum lembut, kurasakan dia menangis di dadaku aku membalas pelukanya dengan kasih dan cinta setelah beberapa lama Aku Melepaskan pelukan itu dan berkata "Jadi apakah kau mau menjadi manajer ku untuk selamanya?" dia tidak menjawab melainkan mencium bibirku dengan cepat saat dia ingin mengakhirinya aku menciumnya kembali aku menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan dan rasa cinta... ku masukan lidahku ke bibirnya mengabsen seluruh rongga mulutnya, menggigit bibir nya yang ranum dan menghisap bibir nya dengap penuh cinta.. setelah kami mengakhiri ciuman itu dia memeluku dan berkata"Aku lebih mencintaimu Hiruma-kun bahkan lebih dan lebih.." katanya terseyum sangat manis kepadaku... "Kekeke.. dasar kau kuso mane!" aku merangkulnya dan pergi dari club house itu.. aku mengajaknya pergi ke sungai yang sepi di dekat SMU Deimon. Aku sangat senang melihat dia tersenyum bahagia dihadapan ku..

"Hey Hiruma-kun, apa alasannmu untuk mencintaiku?" kata dia penasaran sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu ku"Kau sangat mirip dengan ibuku dan..." aku menghela nafas sebentar dan melanjutkan perkataanku yang tertunda " sejak pertama kali aku melihat mu aku langsung menyukaimu.." kata ku sangat OOC. Dia tertawa kecil sebentar.."Heh kenapa kau tertawa? Ini tidak lucu" kata ku kepadanya..dia langsung menjawab pertanyaan ku "Ahaha... kau ini sangat lucu seperti bukan Hiruma saja... tapi aku sangat suka Hiruma yang seperti ini..Hiruma yang ehem.. lembut"katanya malu malu kepadaku aku langsung mebalas perkataanya "Tch kau ini berlebihan sekali kalau tau seperti ini mendingan aku tidak memanggil mu dengan sebutan 'Mamori' kekeke.., tapi melihat mukamu seperti kepiting rebus yang haus akan creampuff itu boleh juga kekeke.." dia langsung cemberut dan jengkel kepada ku "Huh.. kau ini dipuji sedikit saja langsung jadi menjengkelkan!" katanya sambil memukul bahuku dengan pelan.. dia terdiam dan melanjutkan katanya "Hmm Youichi-kun arigatou nee" katanya sambil menegcup pipiku dan bersender di bahuku lagi.. aku membalas nya dengan sebuah seringai tipis ku.. Yah ku akui cinta itu memang gila dan rumit tapi cinta itu sangat amat menyenagkan...

_OWARI_

_END_

_TAMAT_

UWAAAAAAA! PENDEKNYAAA! HUWEEE T^T tapi Special Thanks ya untuk my bestiesss "Riyuu Kashima" karna udah bantuu saya buat Summary nya *kecup hangat darikku Riyuuu~ wkwkw *dilempar-_-

Yasudahlah di ahkir kata RnR-nya pleasee, minna-san yang kawai kawaii dan moe moe x3


End file.
